A Simple Act of Disobedience
by knowlee
Summary: Oneshot. Adrienette. They say 'two wrongs don't make a right'. But after that fateful day in the rain, he began to think that the saying was a little outdated. Spoilers for 'Origins' Episodes; mainly from the second part.
**knowlee** : ...Yep, I have a confession. I'm hooked to this show. *sighs*

I didn't really _mean_ to get hooked to it like I did. I just saw some fanart that had popped up on my deviantART subscription feed and found myself curious about who the characters were. It took me a while to finally sit down and watch it, but when I did I wasn't expecting for it to take over my life. Nor did I expect to ship two characters SO MUCH like I did for other characters back in my younger years. I need help…

Course I knew when it hit me as hard as it did, I would inevitability end up writing fanfiction for this show and I've had a few plots for some float through my head but I have yet to put them down into words until now. I've also been kinda nervous to do so since this is the first time in a while that I've actually delved into another fandom and I want it to be done well. I consider this to be getting out of my comfort zone and trying to expand my portfolio of fanfiction writings beyond what I have know. So hopefully I do well.

Another thing is that there will be some spoilers appearing from the Origins episodes (I'm sorry, I caved! But that ENDING though!).

I can say that you can expect me to write some more of these things, but it won't be a regular occurrence since I have my own fanfiction project I'm working on that comes first. These stories are just for when I need a break from the other one I'm working on. :)

Anyway, without further ado, here's the oneshot/drabble. Please read and review!

* * *

 **I do NOT own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It belongs to** **Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

 **A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Oneshot Fanfiction**

A Simple Act of Disobedience

By: knowlee

* * *

Adrien Agreste had always been taught from when he was a young child to not disobey his parents or elders. It was a big rule in his family and as a kid, he never questioned it. As he got older though and after his mother's disappearance, he began to test the boundaries that had been put around him by his father. The reason for this was simple: he wanted friends and wanted to experience what it felt like to live a somewhat normal life without being cooped up at home all the time. He desperately wanted a break from his loneliness. A loneliness that had only grown more when his mom left.

So one day, after much deliberation and warring on his conscience, he took a chance. He snuck away from the people who were ordered to keep an eye on him and began heading for the public school that one of his childhood friends had told him about. He would've nearly made it that time too, had Natalie and the Gorilla not found him and forced him to return home. For the rest of the day he couldn't hide the disappointment he felt towards the situation. All he wanted was friends, was that too much to ask?

The next chance he got though, he actually made it. Although the same two people did find him again, he managed to convince them to let him go. Once he walked through those doors, he felt excited to finally get to experience what he had so longed for. Sure, everyone hounded him and asked him for autographs, but he had figured that this would happen when he did actually manage to attend. His friend Chloe had showed him around and led him into the room that he would soon become familiar with: his classroom.

It was then that he caught her trying to put some gum onto another student's desk and, being the nice person that he was, he tried to remove it in order to prevent whoever sat there from falling into his friend's trap. Unfortunately though this caused said student to think that he was the one who put it there and made the girl angry at him. It took him a while to formally apologize to the girl, whose name he learned was Marinette from his new friend Nino, but when he did, he didn't know what exactly happened at that moment, but he felt something unexpectedly shift and he knew that his life wasn't going to ever be the same and that somehow she would be the reason why.

Over time, he and Marinette grew to be great friends. Although he didn't quite understand why she would act the way she did around him, with her stuttering and stammering, he did come to care for the girl and eventually, without warning, he began to like her as more than just a friend. At first he adamantly tried to fight off the growing crush on her, especially since his heart belonged to his Lady and her alone. But that war was slowly being lost to the girl who sat behind him in class. The girl he had dubbed as his 'princess'.

Once he had accepted his feelings towards Marinette, he found himself wanting to ask the shy girl out on a date. The only thing holding him back though, was his fear that she didn't feel the same towards him. It was a big risk to put himself out there like that and without knowing how she felt made it even more intimidating. Deep down though he knew that if he didn't take a chance to ask her that the opportunity would be gone and that he would lose her.

His dilemma caught the attention of his best friend, Nino, who, upon learning what he was despairing about, simply laughed it off and told him that Marinette had had a crush on him for years. When he learned that information, he felt elated to know that she returned his feelings. It also helped him realize why she had been acting the way she had around him. He felt stupid for not realizing it sooner since he had been doing the same once he realized his new found feelings towards her.

With this new knowledge in mind, he gathered his courage and finally asked her the fateful question. He was surprised that she didn't pass out based on the expression shown on her face when she responded with a high pitched, 'yes'. Once he got his answer, he began to plan out the date that they were to go on.

When they actually went out on their date, he was happy to finally be able this experience with her and he began to learn even more things about her that he never dreamed he would. When that date was deemed a success, they continued to see each other more until they both decided to make it official.

After that moment, he only grew to love her more and more and when he thought he couldn't love her anymore she would always do something that would surprise him. The biggest surprise though came after he and Ladybug's final battle with Hawk Moth. The two had made a promise earlier before the final battle that the two heroes would reveal their identities to one another since now they no longer had a reason to hide them once the enemy was taken care of.

Once the masks and costumes came down, he found himself both shocked and happy to see that the girl he had been fighting alongside, the girl he originally fell in love with, was none other than his princess! And based on her expression she felt the same towards him. It was then that he knew that he wanted her to be with him always.

The years passed by in what seemed like a blur and now he and Marinette were both adults. Through her determination and confidence she had gained during her time as Ladybug, she finally succeeded in obtaining her dream job as a fashion designer and worked for his father's company. He no longer worked for the company though, as he found his true calling as being a physics teacher at the same high school they both attended when they were younger.

That wasn't all that changed for them though.

A much older Adrien looked away from the window that had rain from the current thunderstorm that was raging outside cascading down it and went to glance at the gold band that he bore on his left ring finger. His mouth formed into a smile. During their final year of college, Adrien had asked Marinette to be his wife. He knew from his younger years after the revelation of them being Paris' heroes, that he wanted to marry her then, but at the time he knew it wasn't the right moment to ask. So he waited until he felt the time was right for it and to his elation, she responded the same way that she did when he asked her out on their first date.

He turned his back to the window and looked at the bed that was behind him. The smile on his face grew bigger as he saw his princess' sleeping form hiding underneath the blankets. Although she would probably disagree with him, he found this to be one of the times when her beauty truly shown and reminded him of why he chose her to be the one to spend the rest of his life with.

He moved towards their bed and utilized the cat-like stealth he had gained from his experience as Chat Noir to sneak his way back underneath the covers without waking her. The smile remained on his face as he began to snuggle up close to her and get comfortable enough to fall asleep next to her.

Adrien remembered the saying that people tended to remark towards disobedience that said that 'two wrongs don't make a right'. But after that fateful day in the rain all those years ago, he began to think that the saying was a little outdated. Because it was a simple act of disobedience that got him to where he was now.

And he didn't regret a single moment of it.


End file.
